Like a Monster
by HELLO I'M
Summary: Ichigo loses control and ends up commiting an unspeakable crime. Now in lockdown, how will the fallen hero react to being caged like a monster? (Previously titled: Insanity)


**OK so...i just wanted to write a story of what would happen if Ichigo actually did go insane!**

**So...yeah tell me what you think! XD **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Bleach...obviously!**

_I'm sitting in a room  
Made up of only big white walls  
And in the halls  
There are people looking through  
The window in the door  
They know exactly what we're here for  
Don't look up just let them think  
There's no place else you'd rather be_

_~Paramore, Fences_

Ichigo lay on his bed, staring up at his white celeing.

Everything was white. The walls, the bed, the doors, his clothes, everything.

They locked him up here after what happend on..._that day_.

He didn't like to think of that day, but every _damn_ minute of the _damn_ day his mind always wondered there.

He was trying so hard not to think about it, slowley he got out of bed and walked to his bathroom, just for something to do.

The bathroom wasn't that big. A sink, a toliet, a shower. No counter tops and no mirrors.

They had actually taken down what was left of the first mirror after he'd punched it and used the shards to try an kill himself.

He sighed sadley as he remebered why he tried to kill himself if the first place...

_*Flash back*_

_He knew it was getting worse, knew that _he_ was getting stronger...again._

_Whenever he changed into a shinigami his hollow would try an take control. For awhile Ichigo had it under control...but than things started getting worse._

_He was starting to panick by than. His hollow had started talking to him in the middle of the night. More than once Ichigo had found himself in his sisters room, arm outstretched fully prepared in a choking postion. _

_He had been so disguisted by himself, he couldn't look either of them in the eye for weeks._

_That was he decided he wanted, no_ needed_, help._

_Its hard to find help, however, when the only people who might understand has disappeard off the face of the Earth._

_So he went to Rukia, she'd helped him before hadn't she?_

_"Erm...Rukia there's something I need to...tell you." He'd told her after school one day._

_"What is it Ichigo?"_

_Ichigo paused unsure of what to say, "..."_

_Rukia had already guessed what the problem was, but she wanted him to say it first._

_He didn't._

_Rukia sighed, "It's your hollow again isn't it?" She asked bluntley._

_Ichigo had looked up at her in suprise, "How did you...?"_

_"Well it's not like you're trying to hide it!" Rukia scoffed._

_Ichigo growled at her, "What's that supposed to mean?"_

_Rukia just smirked and looked away._

_Just as quickly as she did that though, she looked back at him, "Just do what you did last time. You'll be fine Ichigo, I just know it!"_

_For a minute Ichigo had forgotten about the darkness that was lurking in his soul._

_He wasn't going to tell her that he couldn't just do that. Wasn't going to tell her that he needed to be supervisoed, or that he had already tried._

_But every time he went to his inner world, the hollow would be hiding from veiw. _

_"Yeah, I suppose you're right Rukia." was what he said instead._

_*Flash back, pause*_

Ichigo had found his way back to his bed. He just lay there his back facing the door, tracing his finger over imaginery lines on the wall.

The memories hurt, but he couldn't stop them from flooding his mind.

She thought he could do the impossible, everyone thought he could do the impossible. He was, after all, _Ichigo Kurosaki_. Defeater of Aizen, first human visored, survied a battle with Zaraki Kenpachi! So defeating a mere hollow version of himself was no biggie.

Or so they thought...

_*Back To Flash Back*_

_He'd gone to bed early that night, with no intention on sleeping._

_He hadn't slept in a few days, not since he'd found himself about to choke his sisters._

_His _younger_ sisters that actually _looked up_ to him._

_But somehow sleep had gotten to him._

_In his dream he was bloodthristy and cruel._

_He walked to his sisters room, standing in the door for a moment watching their sleeping bodies._

_To on lookers it might look like a concerend brother watching over his sisters, but to Ichigo it was wondering who should go first._

_Sensative Yuzu? Or Tomboy Karien?_

_He licked his lips as he made his decision.  
_

_He walked over to little Yuzu's bed. _

_Reaching out his arm, his fingers wrapped around the girls throat._

_Instantley she woke up and let out a scream, not yet realizing that it was Ichigo who's hand was about to crush her throat._

_"KARIEN!" She yelled, and Ichigo grinned evily._

_Karien shot up in her bed at the sound of her twins scream._

_Her eyes widened as she saw who the ineruder was, "Ichi...go?"_

_Ichigo turned towards her, his hand still around Yuzu._

_Karien gasped at him, he had considerably paler skin and his eyes seemed to be turning a shade of yellow._

_Ichigo smirked at her, "__**Little girls should be seen, not herd.**__" He said and queezed Yuzu's neck._

_Instantley tears streamed down Yuzu's face, and she began to gasp for air._

_"Let her go!" Karien ordered quickly._

_Ichigo, still smiling at her, and said "__**Your words, not mine.**__"_

_Picking Yuzu up with the hand that was choking her, he lifted her off the bed and threw her against the wall._

_"You monster!" Karien screamed, jumping out of bed._

_Ichigo grinned malicously and slowley aproached her._

_Karien stepped back insync with every step he took forward._

_She gasped lightly as her back hit the wall._

_Ichigo laughed at her shaking body, "__**You have know idea.**__"_

_He said grabbing her arms, his nails digging into her skin._

_She hissed in pain as blood dribbled down her arm._

_"Ichigo...why?" She asked tears starting to form in her own eyes._

_Ichigo didn't answer, instead he hit her across the face. Sending her flying across the room, landing next to her sister._

_Shaking from head to toe she stood up, "Yuzu! Yuzu, get up!" She screamed franticaly._

_Yuzu groaned and lifted up her head, "K-karien...?"_

_"Yuzu get UP!" Karien screamed trying helping Yuzu to her feet._

_Yuzu looked up and screamed._

_Karien turned around, Ichigo was standing directly behind her._

_He grinned down at her._

_"Yuzu, run!" Karien screamed. Yuzu got up and ran, stumbling somewhat as she did so._

_She never made it to the door, Ichigo using inhuman speed to get there before her. He closed and locked the door._

_"__**Now, now. Where's the fun in that?**__" He asked them._

_"You're sick!" Karien yelled. _

_"__**Now Karien, is that anyway to speak to your **_**brother**_**?**__" _

_Yuzu stood between them, petrified with fear._

_The only thought on her mind was 'this can't be Ichigo!'_

_Ichigo reached out and grabbed her, "__**Come on you guys, let's have some **_**fun**_**!**__" He said and forced his hand threw Yuzu's chest, her blood spraying everywhere._

_Ichigo could hear Karien screaming in the backroumd._

_Yuzu looked up at him, the life slowley draining from her eyes, but he could see what she thought of him...a monster. He could see the fear in her eyes._

_Ichigo smiled as he slowley rejected his hand from her body._

_She coughed out some blood before taking a shaking hand and placing it to the hole in her chest and falling to the ground._

_Her eyes were now empty of all emotions._

_Ichigo kicked her corpse aside, now starting on Karien._

_"St-stop!" She yelled looking for a way to escape._

_There was none. She was going to die right here, at the hands of her bother...just like Yuzu._

_Tears suddenly ran down her face, the full extent of the situation finally catching up with her._

_Ichigo had just _killed_ Yuzu. _Ichigo_. The guy who became a _shinigami_ just to pretect them!_

_This wasn't supposed to happen!_

_And than there was Yuzu, dead on the floor. Her blood all over Ichigo._

_Ichigo laughed as a sob escaped her mouth._

_Fear clouded her eyes as Ichigo reached out his hand._

_Karien closed her eyes, praying that he would make it quick and painless._

_"Ichigo stop!" Commanded an athoritive female voice. Karien opened one eye and saw Rukia standing in the door way, wearing her shinigami uniform._

_Ichigo smiled at her, "__**Look who decided to join the party.**__"_

_Rukia looked at him with pity, "You don't want to do this Ichigo."_

_Ichigo just grinned wider, "__**How do you know **_**Rukia**_**? How do you know what I want?**__"_

_Rukia took a stepped forward, and Karien thought that she was going to be saved._

_Saved from her brother._

_But what happend next was so quick that nobody could've seen it coming._

_Ichigo still smirking at Rukia, forced his hand threw Kariens throat._

_"__**Sorry, my hand slipped.**__"_

_He said tossing Karien off his hand and onto the floor._

_You could just see that she was in imense pain. _

_She made gurgling noises as she desperatley tried to breathe._

_Ichigo than andvanced on Rukia._

_"If I have to I _will_ fight you, Ichigo." She said, taking out her zanpakuto._

_Ichigo chuckled at her, but continued walking._

_Now just mere inches away, Rukia did nothing to stop Ichigo._

_He bent his head down, now face to face with Rukia._

_"__**What's the matter, **_**Rukia**_**? You looked kinda scared.**__"_

_Rukia's lip quivered, "W-we can help you, Ichigo."_

_Ichigo laughed at her, "__**There's no helping me now.**__"_

_He grabbed her by the arm and smashed her into the wall, making her drop her zanpakuto._

_She looked up at him, fear was the only thing he saw in her eyes. And he _liked_ it._

_He grabbed her again and continued slamming her into the wall._

_His grip getting stronger and stronger._

_Blood dribbled down the back of her head and down the wall._

_She made small gaspes each time she was collieded with the wall._

_Ichigo kept going harder and harder each time. He was getting upset with the lack of emotion._

_Finally he just threw her across the room, "__**Oh come**_** on**_**! Is this really the best you can do?**__" He growled angrily._

_Rukia lifted herself up, putting all her wait on one arm._

_"Ichigo...please...stop." She begged._

_Ichigo walked over to her and pounded her back with his fist._

_You could hear a sickening crack from her bones breaking._

_He did it again and again. Finally just kicking her in the ribs, rolling her over._

_Her eyes began to close, as she was slowley loosing conciesness._

_*Flash back End*_

Ichigo clentched his hand into a fist.

They'd been wrong! He was _not_ going to be fine, just look around! Here's the proof that he was not _fine_!

He had _killed_ his sisters! And had almost killed Rukia!

Maybe he just should've, hadn't she laughed in his face after he confined in her her his problem?

In a furious rage he began hitting the wall.

Wrong. Wrong. WrongwrongwrongwrongWRONG!

He never was the same after that.

He remebered waking up the next morning with his sisters blood still on his hands. He could still hear their terrified screams.

The look they gave him, calling him a monster.

They'd been right. He _is_ a monster.

He continued punching the wall. _I'll show them just how much of a _monster_ I am._

He thought as his knuckles began to bleed.

**Ya Im just going to stop right there. So tell me what you think!**

**Reveiws are needed no matter how small!**

**even if ur just saying hello, i dont care!**

**as long as its a review!**


End file.
